The Rise of Five
"The Rise of Five" is the 1st episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on March 2, 2016. It was the 1st episode overall in the series, and the 147th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. Plot Davenport introduces Bree and Chase to their new headquarters, a high-tech, high-rise penthouse in Centium City, and their new team members, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. The heroes are learning to work together as a team, but when Kaz disagrees with Chase’s leadership style he sets off to find the villains on his own. Along the way he comes face to face with Roman and Riker, two shapeshifters intent on annihilating all superheroes. The team must put aside their differences and become the united force they were intended to be to defeat Roman and Riker before it’s too late. Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Guest Cast * Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter as Roman & Riker Mentioned Cast * Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror * Cole Ewing as Sebastian (indirect) * Leo Howard as Troy West (indirect) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 1. ** This is also the series premiere of Lab Rats: Elite Force. *This episode was available on WATCH Disney XD beginning Tuesday, March 1st. ** It was originally going to be available on Feb 29, but there were some technical difficulties uploading it. * Unlike the premiere episodes of Lab Rats and Mighty Med, this episode isn't a one hour special. * The theme song is a remixed version of the Lab Rats theme. In addition, the background and interlude music is the same as that from Lab Rats. The remixed part is that it has a superhero theme within it, thus giving it a Mighty Med vibe as well. * Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar are all re-located to the Davenport Tower Penthouse in Centium City. *The Mighty Med Hospital, a hospital in Mighty Med, is mentioned by Skylar in this episode. *It's implied the destruction of Mighty Med, and Kaz and Oliver contacting Davenport took place sometime during the Lab Rats finale The Vanishing, as those events prompted Davenport to create the Elite Force which he mentioned in the end of the finale. *This is the second time a main set gets destroyed. The first being in the Lab Rats episode, No Going Back, when Douglas blew up Donald's first lab. *Kaz goes on a mission alone and against others' wishes. This is similar to when Chase went on a mission alone in the Lab Rats episode, Avalanche! *The fake green apples (and possibly the fake lemons) on the counter are the same apples as the one that were in the kichen in Mission Creek in Lab Rats season 1. *The events of the Mighty Med finale The Mother of All Villains are mentioned. *Oliver's mom, Bridget/Mr. Terror was mentioned, where it states that she was captured by Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar while Mighty Med was being destroyed. It is the reason why the trio survived the destruction, as they were off capturing Bridget. *It is currently unknown who did and didn't survive the destruction of Mighty Med. Thus, the fates of Horace, Alan, Optimo, Hapax, and other heroes/patients or doctors/employees like Solar Flare and Lizard Man, are still unknown. **It is possible that more about who survived will be explained later on, as Skylar states there are still other heroes who need to be warned about Roman & Riker. **It is also unknown what happened to Mighty Max, the prison that was underneath Mighty Med, or the regular, normo hospital that Mighty Med was hidden under. Although from the looks of the destroyed Mighty Med, it seems that the normo hospital was destroyed as well. * When Bree says "Why are the bad ones always so cute?" this is an indirect reference to Sebastian and Troy, two of Bree's previous love interests who turned out evil. * When Chase wonders if Kaz and Oliver got superpowers by "being bitten by a supernatural spider", he references the story of Spider-Man, William's real-life favorite superhero. * Donald spent 36 thousand dollars to buy the glass for the window that was shattered in the penthouse. * Bree and Chase find out that Skylar is from another planet. * It is revealed that Skylar spits acid in her sleep. Acid spit is a hidden ability of Chase. Douglas said to Chase that he would melt his face off if he drooled in his sleep. However, this wouldn't be a problem for Skylar, as her biology is different from humans. * This is the second time Chase analyzes a setting, but fails to notice a crucial object that others were able to point out, the first being the Lab Rats special You Posted What?!?, when Chase scanned a site, but failed to notice S-1, while others were able to point her out. * Roman & Riker are similar to Wallace & Clyde from Mighty Med, as they both fuse together to activate their shape-shifting powers. * Like the Davenports, Kaz is also of Irish descent. * The shape-shifters are like the Shape-shifter from Gravity Falls. Goofs *When Oliver is talking about Skylar's sweet flowery scent Kaz leans over but when the camera is facing towards him he's standing up still. Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres